


I Love You Forever

by joyeuxsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Love that lasts forever, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuxsoo/pseuds/joyeuxsoo
Summary: Could we really forget the one we truly love?True love never forgets...Our love will last FOREVER.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	I Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just a short fic that kept bugging me...
> 
> I'm sorry for the major character death. But it is essential to the story
> 
> Kaisoo and my Dad's memories. These are what inspired this fic, the things that make me happy.
> 
> As usual, no beta so I'm sorry for the errors 😅
> 
> Alzheimer's disease in layman's language is a disease that causes your brain to disconnect from its memories. Its starts by being forgetful of stuff. That escalates to more serious things like forgetting your name or address and forgetting your love ones face and name. Until you forget even the most basic things to do like eating and going to the toilet. It is heart breaking to see a love one like that. But love sometimes defy science. Remembering a love one until the end is something only love can do.

Finally, Kyungsoo sighs, I am home.

His mom and dad looks at him with worry in their eyes as he slowly shuffles to the couch to sit. 

"Mom, Dad, why are you standing there? Come in and have a seat.

His dad placed the bag he has been carrying for his son near the couch and sat near Kyungsoo.

" Son, are you sure you don't want to stay with us for a while, you've just been discharged from the hospital." His dad has been eyeing him with worry ever since they volunteer to take him home after being discharged.

"Dad I'm fine, Jongin will be here in a few days." Kyungsoo says cheerfully.

Curiously his mom whimpered at that.

"Kyungsoo-yah, Jongin is-" His mom suddenly halts her words as his dad holds her hands. 

Seeing his parents worry like that makes him sigh in exasperation. They have always been wary of Jongin. Telling him he's too immature and has no ambition except dancing. On which he argues that the dancing he does gains a lot of recognition around the world and has earned him lots of prestige and money. 

Oh he knows that they have big dreams for him, that's why he became a good lawyer. But they have envisioned him to have a partner that is equal, if not higher in the field he pursued.

"Mom I know you hate Jongin…" At his mom's adamant shaking of her head, Kyungsoo amends "maybe not hate, but you really never approved of him. But Mom, he loves me and I love him so much, You know that. He bought this big house for us with his own money and named the title after me. He has continuously try to prove himself to both you and dad." Kyungsoo sighs, suddenly very tired.

Seeing the tired face of his son, his dad placed a hand on his shoulder, patting it gently.

"Son, you know we already accepted him a few months ago when he proposed. Did you forget again?" His dad gently reminds him.

He proposed? Kyungsoo internally asks himself, momentarily confused. He closed his eyes to conjure up the memory… Ah yes… he remembers now. It has been occurring frequently now, the memory lapses. He sighs… good thing Jongin is a patient man.

"I remember." Kyungsoo answers.

"What else do you remember?" His father tentatively asks.

"What do you mean? I just had another check up because of the fainting spell. But I had to stay because they wanted to run some tests. That's it." Kyungsoo answers with determination. He has not forgotten anything again!

Seeing the agitated state of his son, they think it would be better for them to leave. 

"Ok son, we will be leaving but please call us if you need anything." His dad pats his shoulder again while his mom kissed his forehead.

"I will, don't worry ok? Jongin will be here soon." He saw his mom flinch again before a final wave to him as they went out of the house. Kyungsoo is worried as to why his mom is behaving that way.

The doctors prevented him from going to the office to work. Even the senior lawyers called saying they delegated his cases to others for the meantime.

He has plenty of time in his hands so he cleaned and arranged their 3 bedroom house. Curiously Jongin hasn't called yet. He tries not to call him because one time he did, he bothered the dancer's interview. So he always waits for the younger's call.  
He trusts Jongin. He has never given any reason for Kyungsoo to doubt Jongin's love. He even tells Kyungsoo about the people who took interest in him and the way he politely rejects them.

Smiling he lays down on their bed after a warm shower. He pulls Jongin's pillow towards him and hugs it. Trying to smell Jongin's fragrance, he stops nuzzling. It doesn't smell the citrusy smell of Jongin's shampoo. It only smells of the fabric conditioner he uses. He sighs… has he changed the sheets before he was confined in the hospital? He doesn't remember.

He woke up to a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Kyungsoo wake up…" 

His blurry vision saw a familiar silhouette hovering. He got his glasses from the bedside table and saw the most beautiful person wearing the most perfect smile. 

"Jongin!" He hugs the young dancer. "You are home." At his statement, Jongin's smile turns sad. Kyungsoo noticed this. Why? Is he going out of the country again?

"Kyungsoo my love, please remember."

"Remember? Is it our anniversary? Or did I forget another special date? I'm so sorry baby, I'll make it up to you.." Kyungsoo pleads trying to erase the sad smile adorning Jongin's lips.

"You know I love you so much right? But please remember… all I want for you is to be better." Jongin softly kisses Kyungsoo's lips. Then traces his fingers on the latter's cheek.

"Remember… What do I need to remember, Jongin? Please tell me… help me." Kyungsoo urgently pleads.

"First, remember that I love you forever." Jongin starts…

"Oh I always remember that!" Kyungsoo exclaims with a smile.

"But the next one you should remember on your own…" Jongin continues.

"Take care of yourself and eat. I will see you later." With another soft kiss he left Kyungsoo in a daze.

When he went out of the bedroom after his shower, he couldn't find Jongin.

There was a suit laid out, and Kyungsoo smiles. 

"He wants me to wear this?" Kyungsoo chuckles. An address written on a small post it paper was stuck on the lapel of the suit. 

"Jongin is acting so mysteriously." Kyungsoo chuckles again. Jongin loves giving him surprises.

As he exits the bedroom again, this time wearing the suit, a flash of memory suddenly engulfs him, it is of him sobbing.

Huh?!?! What was that?

Shaking his head, he lock the door and went to his car. As he sits and press the ignition another memory engulfs his senses. He seems lying down and his mom was sobbing. And He is screaming…

That memory shook him.

As he drives out, his hands are shaking but he calms as a memory of Jongin's voice came to him…

"Drive safely, my love."

As he reached his destination, his body shakes and tears fall like rain from his eyes…

"Now, do you remember?" Jongin suddenly appears at the passenger side with sad eyes looking at Kyungsoo.

"You...you…" Kyungsoo couldn't continue. His heartbreaking sobs are wracking his body.

"I'm sorry, my love, I was already on my way home when the accident happened. I was hurrying my way back to you when the plane crashed. My thoughts that time was how disappointed you will be and how sad and lonely you will get so I tried to see you this morning before I… before I go."

"No! NOOOOOO! Don't go, please Jongin. Don't go! I love you so much… oh god please don't go…." Kyungsoo is pleading with tear stained eyes. 

"I'm sorry, my love. I love you with all my heart. And you will eventually forget me. The Alzheimer's will help you. This may be the last time you will remember me." Jongin comforts Kyungsoo.

"No… never! Even if I forget everything, I will always remember you…" Kyungsoo promises with a sob…

"Goodbye, my love, take care of yourself. I love you forever." Jongin kisses him softly and Kyungsoo automatically closed his eyes to savor the kiss. When he opened them, Jongin is gone.

"I will love you forever too, Jongin." Kyungsoo whispers to cool breeze that greets him as he went out of his car to go to Jongin's memorial service.

\----

Alzheimer's disease has deteriorated Kyungsoo health along with a weak heart but he could still recall how he and Jongin met and fell in love. He could recall all Jongin's awards and would tell stories about them. He barely remembers the things around him, the faces and names of friends and families he always forgets. But whenever he sees Jongin's pictures, he knows his beloved's face. 

In his deathbed, the only words he kept on saying was…

"Jongin, I am going home to you. I love you forever."

He kept his promise, to remember the only man he has loved so deeply… FOREVER.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who are confused, Kyungsoo is experiencing the early symptoms of Alzheimer's disease at the beginning of the fic.
> 
> This is inspired by my dad who has Alzheimer's but remembered my mom till the end. Their love is incredible. His death anniversary is on July 5. This is dedicated to him.
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤
> 
> Comments about this fic are very much appreciated.
> 
> *and kudos too ☺


End file.
